ficz dot com
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Abby and Sarah come across a website that features fiction about the ARC team and decide to submit a few of their own. Minor slash- Connor/Becker as well as a few other pairing mentions Reviews welcome.


Sarah was completely engrossed in whatever was on her computer screen when Abby came into her office. She never even noticed until Abby tapped her on the shoulder lightly, at which point, she almost jumped out of her seat.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked, peering over her shoulder. "I called your name twice but you didn't even hear me."

Sarah smiled as she indicated to the screen. "I was bored and so I was googling our names to see what came up," she said. "Mostly, it was just conspiracy theories and photos but then I came across this."

Abby looked to where the other woman pointed to the header on the screen: . Sarah clicked her way though the menus before selecting a particular page and Abby couldn't stop a grin equal to Sarah's from forming on her face as she read the first few paragraphs.

"It's called Slash Fiction," Sarah told her. "It's where fans of TV series and stuff write stories, in slash, pairing off the men. It seems that people watching us have been doing the same. This one here is one of my favourites."

She scrolled down to another title and selected it, letting Abby read it.

"But if it's all based on characters from TV shows, why are we on there?" Abby asked.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "There are plenty of tales about the ARC and the creatures and things on the net- I mean, we _do_ attract a lot of attention sometimes. There are stories all over the conspiracy sites; most people who hear about it and pass the stories along seem to think its fiction," she said. She looked up at Abby. "If you didn't work here, would you believe it was real?"

--------

Three hours later, both women jumped as there was a knock on the door. Sarah hastily closed the site down and pulled up a file of anomaly research data onto her computer.

"Hi, Danny. Did you need something?"

He stood in the doorway and looked between the two of them suspiciously. "What are you two doing?" he asked. "And why are you both looking at me like that?"

Abby and Sarah glanced at each other and Sarah started smirking. Abby nudged her in the ribs to stop her but that just made Danny look even more curious. Eventually he left after delivering the message to Sarah that he had come in for in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said.

Abby smiled. "I didn't know what to tell him when he asked what was wrong! I just couldn't get that story out of my head whilst I was talking to him."

"I know," Sarah agreed. "But, if it had been me writing that story, I wouldn't have paired him off with Connor. I'd have put him with Becker, I think."

There was a moment of silence as they both generated the mental image to accompany that idea.

"We should submit a story," Abby suggested, her eyes shining. "It'll be a laugh."

Sarah hurried to lock the door to her office so that they wouldn't be surprised again and sat down again, fingers poised over her computer keyboard. With Abby making suggestions over her shoulder, she started typing.

--------

The following day, Abby and Sarah locked themselves into Abby's office and pulled up the website on the computer. She scrolled through the recently posted stories until they found theirs.

"Oh my God, we got a review!"

Sarah pushed her to the side a little, eagerly reading the review, a huge smile on her face.

"They liked it," she said. Turning to Abby, she grinned. "We _have_ to do another one."

Abby agreed, shutting down the website and grabbing a notepad from the desk next to her.

"Who's next?" Abby asked, before a wicked thought struck her. "Oooh, I know: how about Connor and Lester?"

"Eeewwgh!" There was a moment's silence and then, "You know that Lester will probably fire us if he finds this, don't you?"

"That's why we're using a pen-name," Abby told her. "I take it that's a yes?"

Sarah nodded and reached for the notepad. She caught a glance at Abby's watch as she reached over and scrambled out of her seat.

"We're late," she said, heading for the door.

She heard Abby run into Lester's office only seconds behind her and tried her best to ignore the annoyed glare he sent their way. As Lester started his briefing, Sarah found herself watching the guys. She couldn't help it, seeing them the way they were in the slash stories when she looked at them. When Danny leaned closer to Becker to mutter something, making Becker grin, her mind filled in the conversation she hadn't heard. A smile pulled at her lips before she could stop it.

"Is there something you wish to share with us, Dr Page?"

Sarah's attention turned to Lester. She had the feeling that she'd missed something.

"Not that I can think of," she told him.

"I merely wondered what you found so amusing," he persisted.

Sarah forced the smile back, apologising. It didn't help that she could see Abby smirking next to her. When Lester finally went back to his briefing, Sarah felt her gaze drift back across to Danny and Becker.

A week later, Abby checked her email for what had to be the tenth time since she'd switched on her laptop. It was addictive, checking for reviews, she thought; it was sad to say but she got a buzz out of finding a new review for one of her and Sarah's stories. She felt just the tiniest bit guilty about using the guys she worked with, who she was friends with, as characters in the stories. What worried her even more was the fact that she was starting to see them as she wrote them, in her own little fantasy world. She and Sarah had spent a good deal of the previous day watching Nick and Connor, seeing their interaction in an entirely different light as it had been in reality.

The anomaly detector sounded then, and she closed her laptop to head for the detector room.

When she got back, it was gone.

"We've got a problem," she told Sarah.

Sarah looked up as Abby came into her office and closed the door behind her.

--------

Connor sat in the security office, the laptop on Becker's desk, Becker beside him.

"Are you sure it's them?" Becker asked.

Connor nodded. "Abby left herself logged into the site," he said with a grin. "And I'm pretty sure that Sarah's in on this too."

Becker read down the page and his eyes widened, surprised. "Abby always looks so innocent- Sarah, too," he mused. "Who knew they had such dirty minds?"

"What I like is the fact that they've managed to pair off almost everyone except us," Connor said. "Could they really be that oblivious?"

Becker laughed. "Maybe they just think I'm way out of your league," he teased.

Connor pinched his arm, glaring. "Excuse me? Comments like that will have you sleeping on your own tonight."

"Aww, come on, you know I didn't mean it," Becker said, reaching over to curl a hand around the base of Connor's neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

He had to agree with Connor; it was amusing that the two women had managed to pair off almost all of the men, except the two who were actually together. Not that he and Connor had told anyone here at the ARC that they were dating, but if Sarah and Abby were looking for it, then he would have thought they'd guess.

"I've been thinking," Connor began, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "that maybe we should show them that two can play this game."

Becker frowned. "What do you have in mind?"

Connor just smiled.

--------

The next morning, Abby reached her office to find her laptop back in the middle of her desk.

"Where did you find it?" Sarah asked, coming inside.

Abby opened the laptop and logged on. "It was on my desk when I got here." She saw the link in the middle of the screen and clicked on it. When the link opened up, it was to a page on their favourite slash fiction website. "Uh-oh; someone found the stories."

"Oh, hell." Sarah looked worried. "Who?"

Abby pointed to the screen. "I don't know; they're calling themselves revengeissweet."

Scrolling down the page, she smiled when she came to the part of the story involving Abby, Sarah and the communal showers at the ARC.

"We've just been slashed," she told Sarah.

End.


End file.
